Floss Guppy
Floss Guppy is a character in The Dumping Ground. She is very mischievous and serves as the secondary troublemaker of Series 3, after Ryan. Biography Background Little is known about Floss prior to her coming to live at the Dumping Ground. Floss would often spend time hiding from her mum (and not while playing Hide and Seek) and was abandoned by her when she was 18 months old at a nail bar. It is unknown where or with whom she stayed prior to coming to live at Elm Tree House. Series 1 Floss arrived at the Dumping Ground in the episode The Real Faith Davis and moved into Gus's old bedroom. Harry was the first care kid to greet Floss and gave her "The Gus Tour", where he gave Floss a tour of the Dumping Ground, including his bedroom and introducing her to Jeff (his stuffed giraffe) which Harry allowed Floss to take with her on the tour. Unfortunately, as the tour progressed, Harry told Floss increasingly scary things that had happened in the Dumping Ground, including Tee falling out of the tree. She was later found (accidentally) by Faith. Later, Floss, Harry and Mike repainted Floss's bedroom to one with a jungle theme and she blackmailed Harry into giving her Jeff, saying that otherwise she would tell Mike that Harry had scared her. This was Floss's first instance of blackmailing someone by threatening to tell on them. On the trip to Hidden Hall, the Dumping Ground residents spent the day roleplaying masters and servants. Floss ended up roleplaying an Edwardian lady, where she learnt how to make signals with fans and a dance called "The Grizzly Bear". Floss's objective was that either she, Lily or Tee (who too were roleplaying Edwardian ladies) would marry Harry (roleplaying the Earl of Hidden's son). However, when Johnny (roleplaying the Earl of Hidden) spoke to Lily rudely, Floss refused to "marry" Harry, saying (and signing with her fan) that she hated Johnny. When Mo first came to the Dumping Ground, Floss helped him build his ant theme park, but escaped the ire that the others gave to Mo. She later came across Elektra and Jody making Mo's grandmother's pearls (which they had stolen from Mo's belongings in the attic) into a necklace and threatened to tell the care workers what they were doing unless they let her help them. Series 2 By the time of Kick Off, Floss had become friends with Harry and Mo, though Mo did not hang around Floss as often as Harry did. Floss and Harry would often play tricks with each other, such as Harry pretending to be ill so as Floss could steal Tyler's sweets. Unfortunately, she got an upset stomach from this. Floss also thought that she would like Bailey, but after Bailey acted rudely toward her, she decided that she would not, even referring to him as "the nasty boy" in front of the others. When Faith returned to the Dumping Ground, Floss and Harry paid a visit to Faith's temporary bedroom where she asked if they wanted to play a "game": to help Faith tidy up her bedroom and whoever did it the best would get a prize. However, when no one was looking, Faith would speak nastily to the pair, such as angrily telling Floss to fold her clothes properly. In the end, Faith declared Floss the winner (without performing a proper inspection) and admitted she lied about there being a prize. The following day, while Floss, Harry and Mo were watching the tv, Faith ordered the kids out, saying that she would be watching a film about zombies, which Floss liked the sound of. As it turned out, Faith was not going to watch a film about zombies and ordered the kids out. When a training video about care children was being filmed at the DG, Carmen had Floss posted at the door of the living room to prevent people not on the "list" (i.e. Jody) from entering the living room during filming (much to Jody's annoyance). Later, when Jody set out to make her own film, Faith (who was now behaving nicely to everyone again) tried to convince Floss to volunteer for Jody's video, but she refused. Later, when Floss decided that she did want to be in Jody's video, Carmen convinced Floss to tell Jody about "Bob Dragon" and "Milly Moo", Floss's sock puppets. Floss then took out her sock puppets in front of the camera, which also annoyed Jody. On the day Lily was having her leaving barbecue, Floss saw Carmen kick a ball at Johnny's window. Rather than tell who had been responsible, she instead blackmailed Carmen into giving her the bracelet with the dog (a gift from Lily) saying that she would tell everyone it had been Carmen who broke the window. Later, Lily saw Floss wearing the bracelet, asked Carmen about this and the truth as to who had broken the window came out. Floss was then made to return the bracelet and apologise for what she had done. When the older care kids had discovered Frank had gone missing, rather than help the other kids on the streets, Floss and Harry were instead looking for Mo, who was hiding because he was afraid of going to the dentist. After coaxing Mo out of hiding, a bird pooed on Mo's head. Harry said that it was lucky that when a bird pooed on you, saying that it was something Sapphire had once told him. Mo then found a pound coin, which Floss said confirmed as Sapphire being "right". Later, all three kids waited in the garden for birds to poo on them, thinking that the luck would lead to Frank being found. However, after Mo kept scaring the birds away, Floss came up with a plan to attract more birds: she told May-Li that one of her washing lines had fallen down (having sent Harry and Mo to untie it) and whilst May-Li was distracted, Floss took all of the bread in the kitchen and scattered it on the ground. When May-Li discovered what had happened, Floss, Harry and Mo were "volunteered" to tidy up the garden and help fold May-Li's sheets. When Frank arrived at the Dumping Ground (having been found), Floss, with Harry and Mo, went to hug Frank, saying that the lucky poo had "worked". When Carmen received a manicure set, Floss wanted to watch Carmen doing manicures to the girls' nails (much to Carmen's annoyance). After accidentally spilling some glitter, Floss scarpered off with some of Carmen's nail varnish, only to be stopped by Mike. Carmen was annoyed that Floss was not given a more severe reprimand as she was annoyed with Floss taking the raisins from the granola that morning. Later, May-Li asked Floss why she stole the nail varnish, but Floss could not think of a reason why. Later, Floss tried drawing a picture of herself when she was older, only for Carmen to tear it in two the following morning when she falsely accused Floss of gluing her to her bedsheet (when it had been Tyler and Jody). May-Li then took Floss aside and told her how her mother left her in a nail bar as a baby, which May-Li thought was why Floss stole Carmen's nail varnish - because the smell may have reminded Floss of the Nail Bar. Floss accepted this reason and was then presented her picture which Carmen had taped back together. Following this incident, Carmen let Floss have her nails painted by her. When Harry held a wrestling tournament, Tyler recruited Floss to be Harry's opponent, where Floss would fight Harry under the name "The Screamer". However, rather than fight Harry, he and Floss both pummeled May-Li (who was supposed to be the referee) to the ground, as part of Harry's revenge of not being allowed to see a wrestling tournament. Some time after this, a couple, named Nerys and Douggie Duffy (whom Floss erroneously referred to as "Norris" and "Doggie"), expressed an interest in adopting Floss. The meetings with the couple did not go very well. On the first meeting, Floss barely spoke to the couple. On the second meeting, Nerys called Floss a wicked girl after she pushed over a boy and on the third meeting Floss created a mess after Nerys wanted to clean nail varnish of Floss's nails (that she had asked Carmen to do) and shouted at the Duffys that they could not tell her off as she already had a mum (having learnt about her in Sticks and Stones). After this failed visit, Floss returned to the Dumping Ground and, finding Carmen having a confrontation with Jody (as Carmen believed Jody had been stealing her magazines) and confessed about what she had been doing with them - for the past two weeks Floss had been taking Carmen's magazines, cutting out pictures of red haired ladies and sticking them in her scrapbook, believing them to be her mum. The third visit to the Duffys would be Floss's last as she also decided that she would rather live at the Dumping Ground rather than be adopted. When Frank came up with a plan to get Faith a new work experience placement, Floss demanded that she be part of it, or else she would reveal to the care workers what was going on. This led to Floss going with Harry to deliver a card to Sian da Silva (whom Mike had a crush on). Later after Sian had accepted, Floss and Harry were both put in charge of escorting Sian to and from her car. After Frank left, Frank gave Floss a box of maggots (that Frank used for fishing) as a goodbye gift. Floss showed Harry her present and got the idea to put the maggots in the bed of whoever came to replace Frank as a "Dumping Ground welcome". It is unknown what Floss actually did with the maggots. Series 3 Prior to the beginning of season three, Floss had acquired some money and spent it on jewellry and dresses, though she refused to tell anyone where she had got the money from. She had also gained an interest in "dancing" and attempted to impress potential foster parents with it during the open day at Ashdene Ridge. Some time after the open day, Floss, along with a number of the other young people, went to a car boot sale in the episode Stuck with You, where she purchased a policeman kit including a truncheon and a pair of handcuffs. Said handcuffs were put to use when Floss saw Jody and Carmen arguing with each other and handcuffed them to each other. Unfortunately, Floss lost the key and subsequently went into hiding under a bed in Toni and Billie's bedroom, both of whom were moving into the Dumping Ground that day. Floss had Toni and Billie collect various items (including Jeff), where they discovered the key in a flower pot, having been hidden there by Johnny and Ryan. They showed Floss the key and showed it to Tee and Tyler. But before they could tell Floss she was safe, Toni and Billie rushed off to tea, leaving Floss under the bed. Personality Floss is very mischievous. She likes to cause trouble. She is also good at blackmailing people as shown in The Barbecue when she said she'd keep Carmen's secret if Carmen gave her the bracelet of Shadow (Lily's old dog) to her. Trivia *Jeff, Harry's old Giraffe, belongs to her. *She is very mischievous and likes to blackmail people. *Her best friends and partners in crime are Billie and Toni Trent. Category:Female Characters Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Series 3 Characters